Bill Sykes/Gallery
Images of Bill Sykes from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company'' Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2192.jpg|Sykes with Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.jpg|"The money, Fagin." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2225.jpg|Sykes checking Fagin's "loot" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2243.jpg|Sykes not pleased with Fagin's "loot" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2250.jpg|"I don't want your garbage, Fagin!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2269.jpg|"I don't think you grasp... the severity of the situation." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2292.jpg|Sykes rescuing Fagin from falling oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg|"Mr. Fagin!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2307.jpg|"Now, I lent you money and I don't see it." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2311.jpg|"Do you know what happens when I don't see my money, Fagin?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg|"People get hurt. People like you get hurt." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2322.jpg|Sykes smoking his cigar Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2332.jpg|Sykes torturing Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2334.jpg|Sykes smoking in Fagin's face Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2338.jpg|"Do I make myself..." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2341.jpg|"... CLEAR?!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.jpg|"Three sunrises. Three sunsets. Three days, Fagin." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2492.jpg|"No, Fagin. Three." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2515.jpg|Sykes honking his car horn to call his dogs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6031.jpg|"Fagin, it's you. Why didn't you say so?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6053.jpg|"Don't be silly." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg|"Just push the door." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|"What do you mean?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6094.jpg|"You start with the knuckles." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6098.jpg|"Ahh, Fagin." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6100.jpg|"Do come in. I'll be right with you." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg|Sykes done with his phone conversation oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6147.jpg|"So, Fagin." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6156.jpg|"Did we bring something green and wrinkly to make me happy?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6173.jpg|Sykes begins to grow impatient with Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6184.jpg|"Fagin." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6192.jpg|"You don't got the money." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6193.jpg|Snap 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|Sykes and his model ships oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg|Sykes ceasing the attack oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6230.jpg|Snap 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6251.jpg|"Hey, I think there's hope for you yet." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg|Sykes petting Oliver while chuckling Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|"I'm proud of ya, Fagin. Yeah, you're startin' to think big." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6274.jpg|"You've got 12 hours." while feeding his dogs some dog biscuits Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6296.jpg|"This is your last chance." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg|Sykes unknowingly watching Fagin and Jenny in his Cadillac with the lights on oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6481.jpg|Sykes unknowingly watching Fagin and Jenny in his Cadillac with the lights off Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6496.jpg|"Easy, boys." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6686.jpg|Sykes making his move Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6691.jpg|Sykes preventing Jenny from escaping with Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg|Sykes kidnapping Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6708.jpg|"Keep your mouth shut. Consider our account closed." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6711.jpg|Sykes driving away as Fagin begs him to stop Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6808.jpg|Sykes tying up Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6818.jpg|"Now, don't cry, little girl. They only eat when I tell them to." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg|Sykes hears something oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg|"Yeah. Oh, that's funny, Mr. Winston. But I don't think you really appreciate the situation." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6982.jpg|"Somebody could get hurt." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6995.jpg|Sykes keeping an eye on Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|"Just get the old man on the phone and tell him it's about his daughter,... Jenny." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7036.jpg|Sykes on the phone with Winston oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg|"What the..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7046.jpg|Sykes loading his gun oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7047.jpg|"I didn't order any pizza." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|Sykes distracted: "Where are those dogs?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Sykes finds his dogs: "What is this,..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7141.jpg|Sykes freeing his dogs: "... a slumber party?!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7143.jpg|"Get goin', ya stupid mutts!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7159.jpg|Sykes and his dogs on the screen oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7195.jpg|Sykes returning to his office; only to find it locked oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7216.jpg|Sykes trying to break through the locked door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Sykes and his dogs breaking through the locked door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7235.jpg|"Come on." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7242.jpg|Sykes taking out a fire ax oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg|Sykes destroying the crane controls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7265.jpg|"This has all been very entertaining." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7275.jpg|"But the party is over." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg|Sykes about to snap his fingers... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7279.jpg|... until he hears a honking noise (Fagin's scooter) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7313.jpg|Sykes in pursuit of his enemies in his Cadillac oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7325.jpg|Sykes still pursuing his enemies oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7346.jpg|Sykes driving like a madman oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7352.jpg|Sykes driving in the train station oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg|Sykes pursuing them in the tunnel oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg|Full speed ahead for Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg|Sykes stepping on it fast oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7384.jpg|Sykes driving through the tunnel with his car tires all ruined oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7401.jpg|Sykes colliding his car with Fagin's scooter Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg|Sykes grabbing Jenny in order to pull her back in his car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7420.jpg|Oliver bites Sykes' hand oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7421.jpg|Sykes screaming in pain Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7423.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg|Sykes reaching for Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Sykes trying to pull Jenny back in again, not before Oliver and Dodger come to the rescue Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Oliver and Dodger fighting off Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7561.jpg|Sykes throwing Dodger off Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7563.jpg|Sykes throwing Oliver off oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7565.jpg|Sykes angry oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Sykes noticing a train heading his way oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7568.jpg|Sykes' final moments before his death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7572.jpg|Sykes' death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|Sykes (now dead) and his car (now destroyed) sent into the bottom of the Hudson River Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries